shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess of Stonewall
Introduction Sara of Stonewall is the Crown Princess of Stonewall. She and her father disagreed with the Order of the Round Bolder. She saw them as tainting the honor and nation of Stonewall. Her father saw them as useful defenders against the world Government. The two got into a argument and Apsara left the nation. She finally reappeared five years later and took up her position as Princess of Stonewall. In the shadows she plots a rebellion against her own father. Appearance Apsara has bright blonde hair and tan peach colored skin. She wears a pair of red rim glasses and a long sleve shirt with a shield inscribed on it. She wears blacks slacks and a black jacket with red trim. She caries a katana on her hip rather than a European designed sword. This makes her stand out from the rest of the nobility. Personality Apsara is a very smart young lady with average looks. She has a mind for her people and a big heart toward the peasants of her nation. It was for this reason why she disagreed with the new Knights of the Rounder bolder. Once the rank of the rounder bolder was open to the peasants, now it is held only for pirates. It should be noted that Apsara loves her father and she loves her family. However Apsara loves her nation more than them. She sees the path they are on leading to only one end, their nation dying at the hands of the World Government. As a result she moves to start this rebellion in hopes of saving her nation, even if it means she has to kill her own family. Abilities and Powers Swordsmenship Apsara has two distinct fighting styles. They both are swordsmanship techniques, but they are both as different as day and night. Which style she uses depends on which persona she uses at the time. When she is acting as herself she uses the traditional Iaido style, from the land of Wa. The style is not native to Stonewall and stands as her personal badge of honor toward her travels. When she is wearing her black armor and is fighting as the black knight she fights as a traditional Knight of Stonewall, Reapers Chime. Apsara's Iaido style follows the follows the traditions path of the style. She holds her sword at the side and attacks and draws in the same motion. The speed in which she draws her blade is multiplied by the sheath. This makes her attacks not only faster, but also more powerful. With a single draw she is not only able to split her opponents sword in half, but also cut through the man standing in front of her. Depending on her target and how much power she intend to use in her strike Apsara is capable of cutting entire ships in half. When things get desperate Apsara will switch to another style of Iaido that is notorious in Stonewall. The only time she would use this style is when she is about to die or if somebody she considered to be important is about to die. The style is called Maichimonji Mujihitsurugi-ryū and it was taught to her by her master. The style is not that much different. However the way the blade is angled on its draw makes it into a downward slash rather than a horizontal one. This difference greatly increases the power of her strikes and makes it possible for her to defeat far stronger opponents. Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History The Princess of Stonewall was once a well behaved girl who loved both her family and her nation. She was young and naive and loved to read the tales of knights. Since her kingdom was filled with knights she figured it must have been the most noble and beautiful kingdom of them all. Eager to see her kingdom the Princess left home with her knight, Knight of the Princess Sir. Bilbo. Under Bilbo's protection she was able to see the world, however she saw too much. On one of her tours into a walled City the princess of Stonewall saw something she should have never seen. she saw a pirate, who was a member of the Knights of the Rounder Bolder, beat up and kill a peasant. Angry she demanded justice for the murder, but justice never came because it was in the rights of the pirate who controlled the town. Enraged by this she went to her royal father and complained, but she received nothing that would cool the fire for justice in her heart. The maiden wanted the pirates out of their kingdom, but her father said they needed them to defend against the evil that was the World Government. With her world smashed and the knights she thought were pure proven to be tainted the princess began to question the evil of the World Government. In secrete she meet up with two young squires, Foxwood and Foxwell, and the trio left the nation in secrete. Under their protection she traveled to the lands ruled by the World Government and the princess began to make her own judgement. It was during her personal exile that the princess ended up meeting the person she considered to be her true master. This women not only showed her how powerful she could be, but also idealized her version of justice. Dazzled by this women's greatness the princess joined up with her organization and began working for her. After half a decade of service the Princess revealed all to her master and then began to make plans to return home. She had found her answer on her exile and once she returned home she began to move to take over the kingdom from the inside. During her time in the lands ruled by the World Government the Princess learned of how the nation worked. Looking at their design and the ways of her kingdom she decided that their nation would be better off under there care than making deals with untrust worthy pirates. With marines in the forts and her on the throne Stonewall would be the Camelot she always dreamed it would be. Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword User Category:Swordsman Category:Female Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:World Government Special Duty Royal Task Force Personnel Category:Stonewall Category:Knight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Spy Category:Princess